


Punish Me

by GooberFeesh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Belts, Daddy Kink, Jim is a pain slut, M/M, Power Play, Saucy drabble that might eventually lead to a proper fic, Spanking, basically PWP tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooberFeesh/pseuds/GooberFeesh
Summary: Jim knows that his CMO loves seeing him like this: Submissive, naked, and needing to be put in his goddamn place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's a fair and true assessment to say that Jim Kirk has some major "daddy issues", but I just really needed him to call Bones Daddy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The punishing slap across his bare ass sends Jim rocking forward so forcefully that he just about collapses onto the bed in front of him. He saves himself at the last possible second by bracing his palms against the mattress; his nails bite into the sheets until the material creases between his fingers. Jim risks a quick look over the curve of his bicep and sees the source of the assault standing tall and dominating over him, a large hand still upraised in the air.  
  
It’s so fucking _hot_ that Jim can barely stand it.  
  
Bones echoes this exact sentiment, because Jim knows that his CMO loves seeing him like this: Submissive, naked, and needing to be put in his goddamn place. So he angles his body a bit lower, juts his ass back out, and wordlessly **dares** the older man to strike him a second time; he wants those five merciless fingers bruised into his skin.  
  
“You tryin’ me?” Bones demands in a low, grizzly drawl.  
  
Jim doesn’t fight the shiver that rides up the length of his spine, especially when he hears the familiar and thrilling sound of a belt buckle being undone behind him. Oh, _fuck yes_.  
  
“That depends," he replies, his blue eyes darkening into sapphires. "You gonna do something about it?”  
  
It’s a brave, bold thing to say—a **very** brave, bold thing to say—but testing the waters is part of their game. Nevermind the fact that Jim’s been purposefully pushing every single one of Bones’ buttons all throughout alpha shift. That doesn’t matter anymore. What _does_ matter is challenging Bones head-on now that they’re in the heat of the moment.  
  
Jim sinks his teeth into the flushed fullness of his lower lip when he feels Bones roughly grab onto his hip. It’s a steadying gesture, if anything, because once Bones has a good grip on him there’s a loud, leathery **_CRACK!_** that burns like fire on Jim’s flesh and makes him cry out.  
  
And yeah, okay, maybe he’s always been a slut for adrenaline and pain. It definitely contributes to the insane waves of pleasure that are heading straight between his legs and making Jim harder than he can ever remember being. He loves it. God, he fucking _loves_ it.  
  
“You learned your lesson yet?” Bones asks, once Jim can hear over the thundering sound of his pulse in his ears.  
  
_Fuck no_ he hasn’t, Jim thinks defiantly. He’ll never learn his lesson if it means that Bones will keep disciplining him. But for the sake of providing an answer, and also because he shamelessly wants more, he says: “No.”  
  
Jim’s a little frustrated when he doesn’t receive another blow with the belt, but his disappointment vanishes when Bones’ fingers anchor into Jim's hair, yanking the blond strands, and Jim’s skull, back.  
  
“Thought I taught you better than to not use your damn manners,” he growls, testy. “No, _what?_ ”  
  
“Hnnghn… No, **sir** ,” Jim amends, moaning lewdly.  
  
That seems to please Bones, because he releases Jim’s hair and gives the younger man’s welted, red rump a satisfied pat. “That’s better.”  
  
Praise is always nice when he does something he’s supposed to, but Jim is impatient and desperately in need of Bones to continue. He looks over his shoulder again, mouth wet and pupils dilated, before he decides to become Bones’ good boy.  
  
“Please, Daddy,” he begs. "Punish me."  
  
And it’s all he has to say, really, because not even three seconds later the belt is back with a vengeance, smacking hard and unforgivingly, and making Jim feel like he’s the luckiest fucking guy in the entire galactic quadrant.


End file.
